


you make my heart sizzle

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: .... or Meat-Cute, Anthropomorphic Food, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Crack Treat Seriously, Cream Puff!Hanamaki, Fluff, Hamburger Steak!Matsukawa, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: In which Hanamaki is aliteralcreampuff and meets hamburger steak Matsukawa on the way out of the kitchen.Winner of the Kumoricon 2017 Fanfiction Contest. (Yes, really.)





	you make my heart sizzle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9909266#cmt9909266) for Bonus Round 1 of the Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2017.
> 
> Gotta keep on brand and write _all_ that anthropomorphic food. What even is this?
> 
> Edit: Adding the author notes from Dreamwidth (along with a few other minor edits)
>
>> For reference, Oikawa is ice cream and Iwaizumi is apple pie (feel free to find all the symbolism you want out of that). Yahaba was supposed to be crème brûlée, until I realized sticking crème brûlée under a heat lamp was blasphemous, so he's soufflé instead.
>> 
>> It's more like their souls inhabit the dish that they are, instead of being a specific dish (i.e. Iwaizumi is every apple pie baked/served at the restaurant and not a specific slice of pie). I was trying to figure out how facial expressions work in this universe, but then I realized that I was way too deep into this Food AU, so just... have a suspension of disbelief, to make it all work.

Hanamaki doesn't often get the chance to interact with the appetizers or entrees. The desserts are often kept separate from the others to preserve their freshness. Sometimes he’ll pass by one of them on his way out of the kitchens and give them a nod of recognition. He, and the other desserts, are always served at the end, when the other plates have all been cleared away. If he's unlucky he'll have to talk with the bitter coffees, or, on a good day, the specialty fruit and cheese plate. 

He's much more familiar with the cloying sweetness and frigid cold of Oikawa and the grounded, familiar warmth of Iwaizumi, than the meats, seafood, and vegetables that comprise the rest of dishes in the restaurant they call home. Occasionally some of the other desserts, like Yahaba, get to talk with the other meals while waiting under the heat lamps to be served, but Hanamaki's never had to, with his cream filling that tasted best when perfectly chilled.

It comes as a surprise when he's taken out of the fridge, dusted with powdered sugar, and placed on the counter, instead of being directly taken to a table. He can't see much from his vantage point, but hears a cascade of crashing dishes and the waiters cursing a moment later.

Whoever was supposed to deliver Hanamaki's goods had forgotten in the chaos of the spill, leaving him on the room temperature counter.

Another waiter rushes past the counter, placing a plate beside Hanamaki, while grabbing a dustpan, and running towards the scene of the mess. He hears the sizzling of the hot dish and feels his insides melt a little at the warmth. Even Iwaizumi, fresh out the oven, has never felt this hot to Hanamaki (even though Oikawa's indignant screams of "I'm melting!" might suggest otherwise.)

A voice that seems to penetrate Hanamaki's very core asks, "You come here a lot?" Hanamaki doesn't turn to look at the entree, but he can imagine the lazy smirk that would go with that voice, so deep and confident.

"It depends on who's asking," Hanamaki asks coyly. He doesn't mind a little bit of flirting, and if it meant that he could hear that voice again, he would give up all his cream filling if he had to.

"Matsukawa Issei, the hottest hamburger steak in town." 

"Hanamaki Takahiro, resident cream puff."

"I'll be the one putting the cream into you tonight."

Hanamaki bursts out laughing, feeling light in the other's presence. "That's your pick-up line? I'm the one that actually has cream come out of my body."

"Like you could do any better, Makki," Matsukawa whines, but with a challenge in his voice. Hanamaki imagines how cute the steak would look with a pout on his face. 

"I'm going to make you sizzle hotter than any broiler. You thought you've seen steaks before, but you've never seen mine. Your juices won't be the only thing leaking out of you tonight."

Matsukawa cuts him off with a sharp, obnoxious laugh. He thinks it might be the best sound he’s every heard.

"Okay, okay. I get it, you're the king of pick-up lines." His laughter is infectious, and Hanamaki giggles. They sound so different, and yet when Hanamaki's light, bubbling giggles mix with Matsukawa deep, belly laughter, they sound harmonious.

Matsukawa suddenly cuts off, and Hanamaki looks up to see the waiters that had forgotten about them walking towards them, the mess cleaned up.

"Until we meet again, Makki" And Hanamaki really hopes that he gets to hear that nickname on Matsukawa’s lips again sometime.  

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mattsun."

He trades one last secret smile with Matsukawa, before the two of them are carried off to separate tables.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here.](http://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
